japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Devlin
Duke Devlin, aka Ryuji Otogi in the manga and Japanese version. He is the creator of the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke also owns the "Black Clown" game shop, which is rivals the Kame Game. In the manga, the Black Clown is owned by his father. Background In the anime, Duke invented Dungeon Dice Monsters and visited Maximillion Pegasus to demonstrate the game shortly before the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Duke was impressed by Pegasus' skill at the game. Pegasus himself enjoyed the game and approved of the creation of Dungeon Dice Monsters, wanting to expand it further. Upon Pegasus' request, Duke allowed him to make additions to the game, like the "Dark Magician" as a monster and also hacked into KaibaCorp's computer system. However, after Pegasus disappeared after being defeated by Yugi Muto in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Duke blamed Yugi for his disappearance and believed that Yugi must have cheated to beat a gamer as good as Pegasus. He swore to get revenge on Yugi whom he believed that Yugi didn't deserve the title "King of Games". Personality Appearance Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga According to his father, Ryuji was born in order to fulfill his father's revenge on Sogoroku Muto. Sugoroku had defeated Mr. Otogi in the Devil's Board Game, causing him to age 50 years in one night. Ryuji was transferred to Domino High School, where Yugi Muto (Sugoroku's grandson) goes to school. His father used this as an opportunity for Ryuji to defeat Yugi and fulfill the family's revenge. Ryuji became immediately popular at the school, impressing girls with his dice tricks. Jonouchi grew jealous and confronted Ryuji, who challenged him to a simple card game. Yami Yugi saw how the probability favored Jonouchi losing, despite looking like a 50-50 chance. Dark Yugi then challenged Ryuji to a slightly altered version of the game, where a player has an even chance of winning or losing. To Ryuji's annoyance, Yugi wins twice in this game. While Yugi and his friends are browsing the Otogi family shop; the Black Clown, Ryuji's father sneaks some merchandise into Yugi's pocket and accuses him of stealing it. After Yugi is taken away by store security, Mr. Otogi takes his Millennium Puzzle and has him put in a room with Ryuji, where he must face him in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was unable to change to Dark Yugi, but managed to do alright in his game against Ryuji, despite having never played before. Mr. Otogi became disappointed in Ryuji's performance and smashed the Millennium Puzzle. Ryuji got Yugi in a tight spot again, but Yami Bakura talked Yugi into continuing. Yugi defeated Ryuji, who was moved by the game. Ryuji told his father that he cannot make himself hate Yugi and cannot take revenge on him. Mr. Otogi seized Yugi by the neck, with the chain from the Millennium Puzzle and dragged him into another room, telling Ryuji that he failed and no longer has the right to live. After his father's secret room became engulfed in fire, Ryuji took his father out of the way while Yugi re-completed the Millennium Puzzle and then was rescued by Jonouchi. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime) Dungeon Dice Monsters arc After the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Duke opened the Black Clown (a rival game shop to the Kame Game) and was transferred to Domino High School, the school that Yugi attends. He quickly became popular and impressed girls with a number of dice tricks. Joey Wheeler became jealous and challenged Duke to a game of Duel Monsters. They agreed to the stakes which were that if Joey won, Duke would close his shop and if Duke won, Joey would be his slave for a week. Having been the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, Joey was certain that he would win. However, not having his own Deck, Duke insisted that they play using cards straight from Booster Packs. Joey agreed and they each created a Deck. The Duel takes place at the Black Clown. Duke televised the event in the hopes of humiliating Joey. Over the first few turns Joey knocked chunks out of Duke's Life Points while leaving his own unscathed, but Duke managed to turn the Duel around and take out all of Joey's Life Points in one turn. In keeping his end of the bargain Joey became Duke's slave. Duke further embarrassed him by having him dress in a dog suit. Yami Yugi was disgusted by his treatment of Joey and challenged Duke to a Duel to release Joey. Duke was not interested in Dueling and challenged Yugi to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. If Yugi won, Joey would be free again, but if Duke won, Yugi was to swear on his grandfather's life to never play Duel Monsters again. Duke also televises his game with Yugi. Having not played Dungeon Dice Monsters before, Yugi struggles at first and Duke gains an early advantage. However, Yugi makes a few comebacks and ultimately wins using the "Dark Magician" that Pegasus added. Duke realizes that Yugi plays honestly and determined that he wouldn't have cheated against Pegasus. He starts to worry that the televised game was going to be bad publicity as it made him look like a bad person. However, Yugi and his friends comfort Duke, saying that Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a great game. Duke soon receives word from Industrial Illusions, saying that they will be helping produce Dungeon Dice Monsters and have agreed to make the game global. Battle City arc Duke saves Serenity Wheeler and Tristan Taylor from some Rare Hunters during Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament, meeting Mai Valentine in the process. He watches the rest of the tournament along with the other characters. He is shown having a crush on Serenity, much to Tristan's disgust. Virtual World arc Along with Serenity and Tristan, Duke dueled Nezbitt of The Big Five in Noah Kaiba's Virtual World. He confidently told Nezbitt, "You may not know me, but dice are my specialty". After the Duel, the gang tried to find Tristan, before the Big Five took his body. They briefly met up with Kaiba and Mokuba, but were attacked by Nezbitt in possession of Tristan's body. The real Tristan in the body of a robot monkey helped them fight the imposter. However Nezbitt kidnapped Mokuba and Kaiba took off after him, leaving the others think about what to do with the monkey, not knowing it was Tristan. The group took a pick-up truck to go after Kaiba. On the way, they found out the monkey was Tristan after he accidentally flipped a switch, allowing him to speak normally. After watching Kaiba duel Leichter, Yugi and Téa went with Kaiba to help him find Mokuba. The others tried to follow, but the tunnel disappeared, before they could enter. Inside the tunnel Yugi and Téa got separated from Kaiba, and found themselves in a simulation of Kaiba's mansion back when Seto Kaiba got adopted. Yugi found a picture of Kaiba's father, Gozaburo, with Noah, shortly before meeting up with Kaiba again. Noah then showed the three of them a projection of the past, where Gozaburo showed Noah a picture of Seto, who Noah had to be able to compete with in order to run KaibaCorp. Noah transported Yugi, Téa and Kaiba back to their friends, where they were confronted by the Big Five, now all sharing possession of Tristan's body. Yugi switched to Yami Yugi and teamed up with Joey to duel them in order to win back Tristan's body. Although Yugi and Joey won, the Big Five attempted to steal their bodies, but Noah took them away, along with Tristan's body, before they could. Since Noah designed the robot monkey, Yugi and his friends searched it for clues. Yugi pushed a red button, which transported them to a virtual Kaiba Land. From there the gang took a handcar through a subway and wound up on the scene of Noah and Seto Kaiba's Duel. Noah won and turned Seto and Mokuba to stone. This caused Yugi to get mad and change to Yami Yugi, who accused Noah of foul play, as he had used Mokuba as a shield to help him win. As Yami Yugi, Yugi combined his Deck with Seto's and continued the Duel. Noah gradually turned Yugi's friends to stone as Yami Yugi dueled, until none of them were left. Yugi then offered Yami Yugi support and took him to his soul room. Inside he brought Yami Yugi to a room containing his recent memories, where everyone, who had been turned to stone offered their support. Back in virtual reality, Yami Yugi imagined Yugi's friends giving him the cards drawn by "Card of Sanctity". With them, Yami Yugi Summoned Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to win the Duel against Noah. After the Duel, Noah attempted to steal Yugi's body and escape to the real world, but the power of the Millennium Puzzle forced him back. After Noah found out that Gozaburo had been using him, he tried to help everyone escape the virtual world and took them to a virtual Domino City. The group got separated and met-up again, minus the Kaibas. Having realized Noah double crossed them, Yugi started to blame himself for trusting Noah. Gozaburo had monsters attack Yugi and his friends as they looked for a way out, but Yugi and Joey fought them off by Summoning monsters from their Decks. Noah, having stolen Mokuba's body and escaped to the real world, organized a missile attack to destroy the fortress, including the servers for the virtual world. After having a change of heart, he contacted the group and explained that they must get out out quickly before the virtual world is destroyed. Noah told them to go the arcade. Yugi, Duke and Joey fought off more of Gozaburo's monsters, while Téa, Serenity and Tristan went there. When Yugi, Duke and Joey got to the arcade, Noah asked Yugi to go and get Seto before returning himself. Yugi complied and went to the KaibaCorp building, catching Seto shortly after he beat Gozaburo in a Duel. Gozaburo took the form of a monster and chased the two. Noah instructed them to jump off the building. With no other option they complied and awoke in the real world, before hitting the ground. Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba ran to escape the fortress before the missile strike and were helped onto the moving blimp by Joey and Tristan, shortly before the fortress got destroyed. Battle City Finals arc Duke cheers for Yugi, and Joey during their duels. Duke watches all the duels that are seen throughout the Tournament. Duke helps Joey when he collapses from his duel with Yami Marik, and cheers for Yugi during the Battle City finals. He then sees Mai pulling a prank on Joey after she wakes up from the Shadow Realm. He then escapes with the others on a Kaibacorp helicopter, and witness seeing the Kaiba brothers in a Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. He parts with the rest at the end, slipping Serenity his phone number, much to Tristan's anger. Waking the Dragons arc Duke helps Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba against the Doma Organization in the Waking the Dragons arc. He also took part in a duel with Rebecca Hawkins against Valon. Most of this duel, his cards revolved in increasing the strength of Rebecca's dragon monsters. Despite getting a very powerful dragon, Valon beat them with his armor cards. However Duke and Rebecca's souls were not lost as Valon never played the Seal of Orichalcos. Due to being in another place during Yugi and Kaiba's duel with Dartz, he was unable to give the gang support. Grand Championship arc He also tags along with Yugi during the KC Grand Championship. During the final episode he says that he has a date with Serenity in which Tristan and Joey attacked him for saying it. Ceremonial Battle arc During the Dawn of the Duel saga, he helped take care of Yugi's grandpa, and contacted Yugi's friends and other important people such as Maximillion Pegasus about Yugi's absence (offscreen). He came along with Yugi to the Ceremonial battle. After watching Yami Yugi beat Yugi in the Ceremonial Battle duel, he returns to Domino City with the others. He then flirts with Serenity when they are all in the airport, in which Joey and Tristan attack him when he does this. Relationships Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Serenity Wheeler Tea Gardner Mai Valentine Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Ryo Bakura Yami Bakura Marik Ishtar Odion Ishtar Ishizu Ishtar Rebecca Hawkins Arthur Hawkins Valon Rafael Alister Weevil Underwood Rex Raptor Knownable Relatives *Mr. Clown (Father) Trivia Voice Actors *'Japanese ': Ryo Naito *'English ': Marc Thompson Gallery '' ''